A Rainy Day
by kyoko194
Summary: What happens when Nagihiko and Rima meet each other one stormy day . . . with only one umbrella! Rimahiko two-shot! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I (UNFORTUNATELY) DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

***Rima's POV***

My parents were fighting. Again. Not that it's unusual. But that's why I hate the weekends.

I get stuck at home, in my room, with nothing to do, hearing my parents yell at eachother downstairs all day.

Which is what's happening right now.

I was lying down on my bed, trying to block out the yelling from downstairs. Urgh. I might as well go deaf.

"Rimaaa!" Kusukusu said, giggling. I looked at my guardian chara. "Look! Funny face!" She stretched her cheeks and stuck out her tongue.

I smiled. Kusukusu is always trying to cheer me up.

"I'm bored!" I said after a while.

"Let's go out then!" Kusukusu said cheerfully, doing a backflip in the air. "To the park or something!"

"Are you deaf?" I replied. "It's a war zone down there!"

"Who cares?! Let's go!"

"Fine." I sighed.

I crept out of my room and walked down the stairs. I saw my parents standing up yelling at eachother. I didn't even bother listen to what they were saying. I mean, I was kidnapped years ago, and they've been argueing since. I don't think that's possible without running out of topics to argue about.

"Rima!" I turned around, to see my dad looking at me. "Where are you going?"

"Uh...to the park," I said.

"Why?" my dad demanded. "Don't go off alone!"

"Give her some freedom!" My mom yelled at my dad. "She's old enough! You're not her only parent! I'm her mother!"

"So? What if she gets kidnapped again?" my dad yelled back. "You're too lazy to even care about her!"

"No, I TRUST Rima!" my mom argued. "Unlike you, who locks her up in the house!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted, my eyes beginning to wet with tears. "I'm going, because you two are so loud! Stop fighting all the time! You aren't even happy I'm safe! I might as well get kidnapped again if that's what makes you stop fighting!"

I opened the door and ran out. I hate this! Why does this keep on happening to me? I kept on running, until I reached the park.

I stood in the middle of the park, panting.

"Rima..." Kusukusu said.

"I'm fine," I replied.

I walked to the swing. I sat on it and tried to use my feet to push myself. But I was too short, and my feet kept skimming the ground. Kusukusu stifled a giggle.

"This is stupid!" I said with frustration, jumping off the swing.

Suddenly, I felt a raindrop hit my face. Then another, and another. Then, it began POURING. Like, somebody just randomly dumped a GIANT bucket on my head.

"Crap, it's raining."

I tried to cover my head, especially my hair. It takes FOREVER for my hair to dry, and it gets all frizzy and weird when it's wet. I ran to the first thing that would provide me shelter, which just happend to be a large tree. I sat on some grass the was not wet, and looked up at the sky. I heard thunder rumble.

"When is this rain going to stop?" I wondered.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"Nagihiko!" my mother said, pausing the music. I stopped dancing and looked at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're preforming that move too fast and agressively. Don't rush, and be more graceful. Do it again."

"Yes, mother," I said, sighing in frustration. I adjusted the fan in my hand and prepared to start dancing.

"Actually," my mother suddenly said. "Let's stop. Go outside and refresh yourself and we'll call this a day. And on the way, can you buy me a few boxes of WHITEY WHITEY DETERGENT at the store near the park?"

She said "Whitey Whitey Detergent" like it was legenday or something.

"Yes, mother," I sighed in releif before going off to change out of my kimono.

"And don't forget your umbrella! The weather reporter said it's going to rain this evening" my mother handed me an umbrella. "Thank you, Nagihiko~!3" my mother sang, happily skipping away.

Sometimes, my mother is super strict, and sometimes...I don't know...

I walked down the road, looking around.

"Nagihiko! What was that?!" Temari yelled at me on the way. "Did you forget everything you learned at practise? That was horrible! You'd better not fail like that next time!"

"The store should be near..." I said, trying to change the subject. I looked around.

"Over there!" Rythm pointed to a store.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The shop lady called to me as I exited the shop, holding two bags full of Whitey Whitey Detergent. I put them down to look at my remaining money in my wallet.

"Gosh, they were expensive..." I sighed, putting my wallet back in my pocket.

"Then that means they're good," Temari replied, floating beside me.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. Suddenly, I felt raindrops hit my face. I looked up at the dark gray sky, and saw a flash of lightning.

"Oh, my mother was right. It's raining," I said, opening my umbrella. "It looks like a thunderstorm. I'd better hurry home-"

"Hey!" Rythm interrupted, pointing to the park. "I think I see someone in the park!"

I looked to see where Rythm was pointing, and sure enough, I saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting underneath a large tree in the park.

"It's Rima!" I said, surprised.

I began running over to her.

"What's she doing there?" I wondered.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

I sat underneath the tree, bored out of my mind. I was stuck here until the storm clears.

"Rima-chan!" Suddenly, I heard a voice. I turned my head towards it, to see _Nagihiko _running towards me. Why was _he_ here? And why _him_?

He was carrying an umbrella in one hand, and holding two shopping bags in the other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he reached me. He was still standing, holding the umbrella.

"To wait for the storm to clear. Obviously." I glared at him for no reason. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Shopping errands," Nagihiko laughed. Then he stopped and looked at the tree I was under.

"What?" I asked, still glaring.

"This isn't safe," he said, looking a bit concerned. "It's not safe to be under a tree in a thunderstorm."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to know?" he raised an eyebrow. Then he said so fast that I didn't even hear half of what he said: "It's because lightning always strikes high places, such as a tall tree such as this. When lightning strikes a tree, it will deliver an enormous force of electrical energy that can break off branches or even split the trunk. It happens so quickly, you might not even be able to react, let alone get out of the way. The electricity may even flow from the trunk to you, caus-"

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT SORRY FOR ASKING!" I interrupted, my brain exploding from the information overload. He just chuckled. " And WHERE did you LEARN that?!"

"Weren't you paying attention at ALL in science class?" he asked, amusement in his voice. "No, wait. At that time, I remember you were..._sleeping_."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT STUDYING FOR THE MATH TEST!" I yelled. "AND THAT WAS MONTHS AGO! YOU REMEMBERED ALL THAT?!"

"_And_ I remember our math teacher gave us a two week's preperation and told us to study everyday, so you won't have to cram study the night before," He said, trying (and failing) to keep luaghter out of his voice. "And that you still got 59 percent, which was the second worst score of the class, only higher than Yamabuki Sayaa, who was absent."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Okay, okay," Nagihiko said, still chuckling a little. Then his eyes turned serious. "But Rima, this really isn't safe. You should get away from here. Go back to your house."

"But I don't want to get my hair wet!" I complained.

He came closer to me and gestured for me to come. "Then I'll-"

"NO WAY!" I interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "I'd rather DIE than share an umbrella with you!"

"Rimaaa!" he whined. "Then I'll make you come by force!" A pair of blue headphones suddenly appeared on his neck.

"Hold this." He suddenly gave me his umbrella, leaving him exposed to the rain. I stared at him in confusion, holding his umbreall up. The guess what happened?

He picked me up and carried me BRIDAL STYLE and ran with me. I was still holding the umbrella, so it covered us both from the rain. When we were far enough from the park, he put me down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted the moment my feet touch the ground. The blue headphones around his neck diappeared, and he blinked, realising what he just did.

"Sorry," Nagihiko apoligized. "It was Rythm."

"Argh, now I'm stuck with you!" I yelled. "Stupid rain."

"It's not THAT bad being with me..." He muttered.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I don't know." Nagihiko shrugged. "I'll walk you home, since you don't have an umbrella."

"No," I said. "I can get home by myself."

"In this rain?" he asked. "With no umbrella?"

"Rgh. . . fine. Walk me home if you want." I said after a long pause. "But it's because I don't want my hair to get wet, okay? NOT ANYTHING ELSE."

"Yeah, yeah," Nagihiko said, smirking at me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I watched him carry the umbrella and his shopping bags.

"What's in those shopping bags?" I asked.

"Detergent." Nagihiko shrugged.

"Yeah, but _four boxes_?!"

"Yeah, I know," Nagihiko sighed. "My mother loves it."

"Huh," I said. After a minute, I said, "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"If you're carrying the umbrella, then . . ." I looked away. "Then let me carry your shopping bags."

"Awwww so you _do _care about me," he teased.

"NO, it's because I'm too short to carry the umbrella!" I snapped. "So I might as well carry _something_!"

"Translated, it means, 'I do care about you and I want to be nice to you because you're always nice to me and I like you!'" Kusukusu giggled. Nagihiko gave me a "aw Rima you're so cute when your mad and trying to be nice to me but not admit it" look.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "AND THAT'S NOT TRUE! KUSUKUSU IS ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING!" Nagihiko chuckled.

"Is there even such thing as shugo chara drugs?" I head Temari mutter.

"WHO CARES JUST GIVE ME THE SHOPPING BAGS ARGH," I said, taking the shopping bags from Nagihiko.

"_Thank_ you Rima-chan," he said teasingly.

I kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, almost dropping the umbrella.

"Payback for annoying my head off," I replied. "And don't you dare drop the umbrella, or I'll kill-"

_RING RING RING_

My cellphone suddenly rang.

_RING RING RING_

My hands were full from the shopping bags, so I asked Kusukusu to take it out of my pocket.

"Oh, it's from mom," I said, answering it and holding it between my shoulder and my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"RIMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" My mom asked (yelled). " GET BACK HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah, I'm on my way home," I said.

"I forgot there was going to be a thunderstorm today!" My mom said. "You must be soaking!"

"Actually . . ." I said, glancing at Nagihiko. "My-uh-friend found me and, um, he's taking me home and he has an umbrella so yeah."

"Oh THANK GOODNESS," My mom sighed. "And thank your friend for me, I was so afraid your hair was going to get frizzy and take forever to dry! Actually, your friend is welcome to stay at our house until the storm clears-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" My dad suddenly yelled in the background, but it was so loud that I bet even Nagihiko could hear it. "WHAT IF THEY'RE ACTUALLY A KIDNAPPER?! STOP TRUSTING RANDOM STRANGERS ALL THE TIME!"

"HE'S RIMA'S FRIEND, AND IF _SHE _TRUSTS HIM THEN _I _DO!" My mom yelled back. "YOU DON'T TRUST ANYONE! YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST OUR DAUGHTER'S FRIENDS?"

"THEY COULD BE ANYONE!" My dad roared. "I'M NOT LETTING STRANGERS-"

I suddenly hung up the phone, feeling annoyed and sad and angry at the same time. EVERY time I try to talk to my parents, it always ends up like this. I could feel my eyes beginning to wet with tears. I looked down.

_No, _I thought to myself. _I'm NOT going to cry in front of purple head. NO. NO. NO._

"Rima?" I heard Nagihiko ask. I didn't look up, but even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

"But why did you just suddenly hang up-"

"My parents were fighting OKAY?!" I snapped, looking back up and glaring at Nagihiko.

"Do they . . . do they always do that?" He asked hesitantly.

"No," I lied, getting slightly angry at him for no reason.

"Rima . . ." He looked really concerned about me, and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Please, tell me the truth."

I clenched my fists and looked away. "That _is _the truth." I said through gritted teeth.

"No, I could tell you're lying," He said seriously. I could feel anger boiling up in me. He reached to put a hand on my shoulder. "You can trust me. I'm your friend and-"

"No, you're _not _my friend!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. I felt anger exploding inside of me. "You're just a selfish crossdresser! Why would _you _care?! You probably hate me!"

I looked directly into his amber eyes, which looked shocked and hurt, before dropping the shopping bags, turning around and running off into the rain, leaving Nagihiko behind.

* * *

**Guys, tell me how you think of this! Review please! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL (UNFORTUNATELY) DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

***Rima's POV***

_~flashback~_

"_No, you're not my friend!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. I felt anger exploding inside of me. "You're just a selfish crossdresser! Why would you care?! You probably hate me!"_

_I looked directly into his amber eyes, which looked shocked and hurt, before dropping the shopping bags, turning around and running off into the rain, leaving Nagihiko behind._

_~end of flashback~_

I ran down the wet sidewalk, splashing rainwater onto my clothes. The rain mixed with my tears on my face as I ran further and further away from Nagihiko.

_He's so annoying! _I thought, panting. _Why would he care about me?_

"Rima . . ." Kusukusu floated beside me.

"I . . . I'm . . . fine," I said, looking back. I couldn't see Nagihiko anywhere in the rain. _Good, _I thought. _He's far away enough._

The rain was soaking my hair, but I didn't care.

I could still see his face in my mind, his eyes filled with hurt and shock. I could still hear my words echoing in my head, "_No, you're not my friend! You're just a selfish crossdresser! Why would you care? You prob-_"

"Don't think it," I interrupted myself, shaking my head. "Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it." I repeated to myself until it was out of my head.

"My house should be near . . ." I said, looking around. "There!" I ran over to my house.

I walked to the front steps, and put my ear against the door. Yelling. Fighting.

"Let's go in!" Kusukusu said, clearly not knowing that my parents were fighting. She flew over to the doorknob and twisted it. The door creaked open.

And there I was, standing at the doorway in the rain all wet, looking at my parents who were standing facing eachother, frozen and staring at me.

"Rima?" My mom asked at last, walking to me. "Where's your friend?"

My dad snorted. "I bet they left, heartlessly leaving you in the rain." He then turned to my mom. "You see? I knew it!"

"No, he didn't leave me," I said, walking into the house and closing the door behind me. "_I _left _him_." My dad scowled.

"Why?" My mom asked, frowning.

"Do you need to know?" I snapped without thinking. My mom froze, and my dad opened his mouth to say something. But whatever he said, I didn't hear it, because I ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door.

I sat on my bed in silence for a while.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Um . . . 9?" Kusukusu replied.

"Already?" I said. "I guess time flies by when you're with a crossdresser." I joked, forcing a smile so my shugo chara wouldn't get worried, but the truth is that my heart felt the opposite of a smile.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY . . . **

I walked in the Royal Garden towards the tea table. Today we're having a guardian meeting, like usual, but it felt different. I didn't want to face Nagihiko.

Tadase, Amu and Yaya were already there. No Nagihiko. Yet.

"Hi guys," I said, sitting in my chair.

"HI RIMA-TAN!" Yaya said.

"Hi Rima!" Amu greeted.

"Good morning, Mashiro-san. Fujisaki-san isn't here yet," Tadase said. "We'll have to wait for him."

I was blankly watching Yaya stuff a dozen cookies in her mouth at once and listening to their conversation.

"Yuiki-san, you're going to get diabetes!" Tadase cried.

"NO YAYA WON'T!" Yaya exclaimed. "YAYA DOESN'T EAT HER VEGETABLES!"

"You don't get diabetes from _vegetables_, Yaya," Amu sighed. "You get it from eating too much unhealthy food. Like cookies."

"Cookies are healthy!" Yaya protested. "You see? They give you 10 grams of fat per 4 cookies!"

"That isn't a good thing . . ." Tadase said.

"Sorry guys," Nagihiko's voice suddenly came. I looked around, and Nagihiko was standing in the garden. I automatically looked down at my lap. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you're just on time!" Tadase said as Nagihiko sat into his seat beside me.

"Hi . . . Mashiro-san," he said hesitantly.

I looked up. Why was he calling me "Mashiro-san" all of a sudden? Usually it's "Rima-chan". We met eyes for a split second, but then Nagihiko quickly looked away.

Then, my own words from last night echoed in my head. "_No, you're NOT my friend!_". He's not my friend anymore. No, _I'm _not _his _friend anymore. I clenched my fists. He's making me feel so . . . _guilty_.

"So now that we're all here, we'll start by discussing the latest developement of . . ." I couldn't even hear Tadase's voice as I was thinking about what to do.

_Should I apologise? _I asked myself. _I should, right? It _my _fault . . . and I need to apologise. But when? I don't want to do it _now_, everyone's still here. I'll . . . . do it later._

"Hey guys," Amu suddenly said. I perked up. "I know we have to do some guardian work afterschool, but I have to babysit Ami afterschool. I can't do the guardian work afterschool today! Sorry!"

"Yaya too!" Yaya said. "I have to babysit Tsukasa and play Candy Crush! It's really urgent!"  
"Yaya . . ." Amu said. "Playing Candy Crush isn't urgent. . ."

"But the babysitting Tsukasa part is," Nagihiko pointed out. "I mean, he's just a few months old, and still a baby."

"Speaking of which . . ." Tadase said. "I have to help my grandmother with some chores! I can't come afterschool neither. Sorry guys!"

"It's fine," I sighed, sipping some tea. Then I realised something and almost spat out my tea.

I'm going to be with Nagihiko afterschool then! ALONE!

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL . . .**

I walked through the Royal Garden SUPER slowly, holding a stack a paper and a marker.

I was arguing with myself.

_I don't want this! It's going be so awkward! _I thought. _But then it'll be my chance to apologise to Nagihiko! Then it'll be much better! But I'm going to be alone with him!_

Sighing, I looked at the tea table. Nagihiko was already there, and thankfully he didn't even glance at me when I slipped into my seat beside him. He was busily writing something on a stack of paper, and I looked at my stack of paper. There was a note on it saying:

_I'm going on a date with Yukari Sanjou today, so can you_

_please mark these math tests of the class for me?_

_Thank you!_

_~Nikaido-sensei_

I silently groaned. Math wasn't my favorite subject, and now I have a whole stack of math tests to mark.

Reluctantly, I flipped to the first test and read the first question:

_1) Half of the product of eleven and four is twenty-three more than a number. What is the number? Remember to show all the steps._

_What the hell? _I thought.

"Mashiro-san."

I looked up. Nagihiko was looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." He slightly looked away, and looked back at me again. "About yesterday night. About what I said."

"What do you mean?" I snapped. "_I'm _sorry! Why are _you _apologising? I'm the one who should apologise."

"I was being to nosy. It's your own personal buissness," Nagihiko said, not taking his gaze off me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so much questions, Mashiro-san."

I stared at him for a few seconds, and then suddenly stood up, making him look a little startled.

"First of all, what the heck. _I'm _supposed to apologise, so stop apologising and making me feel worse!" I exclaimed. I sat back down. "And, _I'm _sorry for all those things I said to you last night. I didn't mean it. You-you're still my . . . friend. So stop calling me 'Mashiro-san', it's creepy. And you sound like Tadase."

Nagihiko blinked at me. Then he said, "Rima-chan. . . is that better?"

"Yeah." I smiled for some reason, and I began to feel better and warmer. "So . . . you _don't _hate me?" Nagihiko asked.

"No-"

Nagihiko suddenly pulled me towards him, and my body fell into his chest. His lips went closer to mine, and before I knew it, he was kissing me. After what felt like eternity, he pulled back. I was left there, panting and hyperventilating like an idiot.

"I . . ." Nagihiko looked straight into my eyes. "I love you, Rima."

"What . . ." I whispered after a few seconds it took for my stupid brain to process what just happened. "What . . ."

"I-I'm sorry. This was probably too sudden," Nagihiko looked down. "It's okay if you . . . hate me after this. I-"

"I love you too!" I blurted. He looked up, surprised.

"What was that?" he asked again, looking like he might be thinking he was dreaming.

"Don't make me repeat what I said," I snapped, not hearing the doors to the Royal Garden creak open nor the voices of Amu and Tadase. I wrapped my arms around Nagihiko's neck and kissed him again.

"Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san, I felt bad about leaving you too alone to do all the work, so I decided to finish my chores extra-," Tadase came in and paused, staring at us, mid-kiss.

"It turns out my parents were able to stay home so I don't need to babysit-" Amu crashed into Tadase. "Ouch! Why'd you stop . . ." She paused too, staring at us kiss.

I pulled back, and finally noticed Tadase and Amu. I blushed redder than a cherry (if that's possible), and I'm pretty sure Nagihiko did to.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Amu and Tadase both said in unison, "What the heck happened while we were gone?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


End file.
